The Mizu Hime
by Rini Kourshi
Summary: A story about how Manami gained her courage to defeat a evil fire loard


**_The Mizu Hime_ By: Rini_Sama**

When the moon is full and the waters are calm it was said that the water tribe's king and his wife hade given birth to a baby girl, although no one has ever seen the baby so a rumor circulated that the baby had died. 5 years later no one has entered the castle walls since the castle was taken over by the fire nation. The water tribe has fled the home and went into hiding the baby was forgotten and the king's wife has died of an illness, shortly afterwards the king has sealed himself in a deserted cave, All hope of ever ending the war has been lost and forgotten.3 short years later he died of starvation. The water tribe lost all reasons to live so they packed up and went back to their once so proud tribe and was made into slaves for the fire kingdoms' nobles.

_That's when our story begins… _

13 years later in a little town outside of the earth kingdom, there is an old stoned house against two tall grayish pillars lives a young girl by the name of Manami Yamauchi**.** She lived with her mother Kayaand her father Akito; they all lived in peace since the war was not known to them. Manami was outside washing laundry when a man came up to her he had snow white hair and light sapphire blue eye's that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight his voice was as calm as the night sky.

Syaoran: Hello

Manami: Oh [Looking over her shoulders and eyeing the man] who are you?

Syaoran: Have no fear, I won't hurt you. [Walking close to Manami]

Manami: What do you want? [Still eying the beautiful man who stood before her]

Syaoran: I am at your service. [Bows down before Manami]

Manami: Ummm… What are you doing! [Slowly backing away from the man]

Syaoran: But princess-

Manami: Hold it right there sir I am not a princess. [Still backing away from the man]

Syaoran: Ahh, But you are. [Walking close to Manami]

Manami: Sir. [Looking at his attire and see's that he is not from around the earth kingdom]

Syaoran: … [Walking even closer to Manami]

Manami: Sir! [Backing farther away and almost falls backwards into the icy cold water]

Syaoran: Are you alright, Princess?

Manami: I am not a princess! [Dusting herself off] I am Manami Yamauchi and i live here.

Syaoran: No you are really Princess Manami Oshiro Of the water tribe.

Manami: No I am not! [Walking away from Syaoran] You are weird! [Runs up to her house and slams the door shut on Syaoran]

Syaoran: Princess pleases open up the door. [Knocking on the door]

Manami: No! [Pushing all her weight on the door so Syaoran can't get into her house] GO AWAY!

Syaoran: No! [Pushes harder]

Manami: Leave now or I'll get my father!

Syaoran: [Points his nose and the air and sniffs the air] Gun Powder! [He disappears] I will be back!

Manami: [Falls to the floor] who was that man and why dose him seems to know me? [Rubbing her hands on her green and gold dress] What did he mean by that? [Clutches he fathers gun in her left hand] I must know why he came and what does he want from me?

That night Manami didn't tell anyone about what happened to her, she wanted to forget about the man and what he came for. Seating around the kitchen table with her parents she soon began to feel at ease.

Kaya: So honey how was your day?

Manami: Umm it was well and yours?

Kaya: Well, Today I bought you a new yukata.

Akito: A YUKATA? [Spitting his green tea over his jade green shirt] Why does she need a new yukata?

Kaya: Oh Akito she dose.

Akito: Why?

Kaya: So she could look pretty for the cherry blossom festable.

Akito: But she is beautiful, Kaya.

Kaya: I know, but she deserves a new one.

Akito: So how does it look? [Eyeing his wife]

Manami tries on the yukata and her parents are amazed at how beautiful she looks in it! The beautiful lacing and light purple and white goes so well with each other.

Aikto: Oh sweetie you look like an angel.

Kaya: Just so heavenly!

Manami: [Blushes] Really?

Aikto & Kaya: Really!

Kaya: Now take it off so you won't mess it up.

Manami: Ok mom. [Tacking off the yukata and bows her head] Thank you so much! I will now go to bed. [Walks up to her room]

Aikto & Kaya: Goodnight!


End file.
